<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different Academy,same Apocalypse by Kirara_MagicalGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170369">Different Academy,same Apocalypse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirara_MagicalGirl/pseuds/Kirara_MagicalGirl'>Kirara_MagicalGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirara_MagicalGirl/pseuds/Kirara_MagicalGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the twelfth hour of the first day of October 1989, forty-three women in the world gave birth, this would not have been unusual if it had not been for the fact that none of them had shown symptoms of having been pregnant at the beginning of the day, Sir Reginald Hargreeves, an eccentric and adventurous billionaire, decided to locate and adopt as many of these children as possible. Of which he only managed to get 7.</p><p>Or...</p><p>The alternate universe where Reginald never succeeded in adopting Vanya, Allison, or Ben. Vanya is a completely ordinary girl with a knack for attracting dangerous situations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves &amp; Eudora Patch, Vanya Hargreeves &amp; Lila Pitts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Different Academy,same Apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU really differs much from the canon, starting from the fact that Vanya has no powers and was never adopted by Hargreeves, in the same way, that Ben, not being adopted by Hargreeves, could become a great doctor and was never forced to use his powers, like Allison.</p><p> </p><p>I hope this fic is to your liking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Please don't die, please don't die...</p><p>It was the only thing that poor Vanya was able to articulate in the form of desperate whispers while running as fast as she could through the hospital corridors where she had been working for more than 3 years, and while it was true that by this point she should have better control of her emotions so as not to act as a mere intern, it was almost impossible for her to keep her emotions under control every time she was told by the paramedics of other ambulances on their way to the hospital because Klaus had overdosed.</p><p>Even if this seemed to be some kind of routine to them, she could still feel her heart racing out of her chest, while a thousand and one scenarios were running through her mind, more and more terrifying, about the possibility that Klaus might not make it out alive.</p><p>However, no matter how difficult it was for her, she preferred to be around when Klaus was brought back to the hospital. From the first time they spoke, it was easy for her to connect with Klaus because whenever he was admitted to the hospital for an overdose, he tried to make his shift more bearable, either by playing tricks on Ben or by simply taking care of her as if she were some kind of sister to him. What Vanya didn't plan on was that they would have to interrupt her and Ben's rest to take care of Klaus again, as much as she and Ben adored Klaus they had no intention of continuing to see him hurt in this way.</p><p>When Ben and Vanya finally arrived at the ambulance entrance, they both looked at each other worriedly, without daring to say anything, just as Vanya saw the ambulance coming, he went automatically to the door and whispered to Ben:</p><p>-Do you think this is the time when he will really learn his lesson?</p><p>As they walk out the door, the sound of their feet against the asphalt and the sound of the ambulances are the only thing that can keep Vanya at the moment she is living. Ben, seeing how Vanya's gesture is slightly puckered at the sight of the ambulance, tries to calm her nerves by telling her</p><p>-Calm down, if there is something to admire about Klaus it is his ability to resist, although I doubt he will stop visiting us in his peculiar way.</p><p>Once the ambulance doors are opened the first thing they can see is that black coat which according to Ben was something that combined perfectly with this gothic/alternative style that Klaus seemed to bring, at the sight of that heavy coat Vanya can't do more than smile slightly at seeing that they arrived on time, so she smiles slightly at Leonard and asks him how calm she can seem at that moment:</p><p>-How is he?</p><p>As they walk back to the hospital to be discharged, the atmosphere begins to feel heavier than usual, so there is no way to deny the fact that this is a somewhat depressing sight, since for Vanya there is no one more cheerful and sweet than Klaus, so it is Ben who must manage to act in an adult manner in the face of the situation, which manages to generate a kind of comfort for Vanya in these situations, seeing Klaus with an oxygen mask always causes a cold sensation in Vanya's stomach and so she is able to glimpse out of the corner of her eye also uncomfortable to a great extent Ben who approaches Klaus to check his vital signs, long before Leonard can open his mouth to say something, to the relief of all Klaus exhales suddenly and stands up suddenly to be seated on the stretcher, once seated he stretches before taking off his mask to pass it to Ben, who looks at Klaus with a scowl while he laughs like a little boy who has just done the biggest prank in history and smiles as if he hadn't lost his breath a few seconds ago.</p><p>-Ugh, that was kind of intense, wasn't it?</p><p>He high-fives Leonard, who sighs with relief and a little bit of fun, once Klaus starts to settle down a bit more he looks at Ben with tears in his eyes and tells him in a joking tone:</p><p>-Hey, Bennie, it's been a long time since we've seen each other.....Did you want to join the party?</p><p>Meanwhile, Vanya takes advantage and thanks Leonard for bringing Klaus as soon as possible, once Leonard is gone Vanya approaches Klaus and gently touches his shoulder before starting the routine tests such as checking his eyes' response to light:</p><p>-How do you feel, Klaus, does anything hurt?</p><p>Before he can answer anything they can hear a news item on TV that seemed to rob Klaus of his speech, which was odd because he always seemed to have an answer for everything, and on top of that he was able to make him completely pale and in shock.</p><p>-Just moments ago, the police confirmed the tragic death of Reginald Hargreeves, one of the world's most eccentric billionaires and the well-known founder of The Umbrella Academy.</p><p>It didn't take a genius to connect the dots, Vanya and Ben assumed that Klaus must have kept a certain connection with the man because of the speed with which Klaus went into shock while he kept saying things like that:</p><p>-Who would have thought it, the old man was mortal after all.....The old man just died<br/>
Seeing him so upset, Vanya and Ben take Klaus gently by the shoulders and help him to stand up, once they are outside the hospital and already inside Ben's car, Vanya looks very carefully at Klaus thinking of options to proceed, on one hand, it is obvious that they cannot leave Klaus alone, but on the other hand they do not know where Klaus lives. With no other alternatives at the moment, they head to a coffee shop while Klaus tells Ben and Vanya his theories about why a terrifying and almost invincible alien died out of nowhere, while Ben tries to talk some sense into Klaus, Vanya chooses to ask Klaus if he really feels safe enough to go to a funeral. Vanya felt completely small all the way to the mansion and that feeling of dwarfed got worse once they were behind the bars of that house.</p><p>Once outside the house Vanya hugged Klaus tightly and offered him shelter in her house in case he needed it, while Ben just hugged him and asked him to take care of himself before letting him in and taking Vanya home. In the middle of Vanya's drive home, he decided to turn down the music while letting out the worries of the last hour, she tells Ben.</p><p>-Do you think we did the right thing?, it didn't look good</p><p>Ben sighs wearily before stopping the car in front of Vanya's house, gently takes Vanya's hand in his and tries to smile casually at her before telling:</p><p>-We can't solve whatever is happening to Klaus, and although I wish I could do more for him this is the best thing we can do Vanya, although I hate as much as you do to pretend that we are not worried about Klaus every time he mixes up that crap he takes we can't do much if he refuses to rehabilitate himself</p><p>Vanya kisses his cheek and before getting off she says to Ben</p><p>-I'm going to wait up for him, if anything happens I will call you, thanks for supporting me</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>